Why you don’t give Vampires Sugar
by Peace-Love-And-Mokneys7112
Summary: What the tittle says.one-shot.ppleaser/r.sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.This was finished in about 15 mins!Rated T just in case...


Why you don't give Vampires Sugar.

I don't own this, SM does! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything. This was done in about 15 minutes.

Emmett's POV:

It was not t long after the almost-war-with-the-Volturi and we were all very was still up, but she had made Jacob go home since he looked pretty tired, and she knew he wouldn't get any sleep at their house. That was the only reason why Bella and Edward were still . Edward, don't give me that look, you know it's true! Anyways, I'm bored, and Esme had us all sitting in the living room since we apparently needed to spend some more "family quality time" which I didn't see the point of since we have all eternity to see each the Volturi kill us which won't happen soon since we just kicked their buts.

I looked over at the kitchen for no random reason and suddenly remembered that one time…the time where we had sugar….I saw Edward go pale (if that was even possible for vampires!)and he jumped up and started screaming at me. "NO WAY EMMET!THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WILL EVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"what's wrong Edward?" said Esme with worried .Why were they all so serious all the time?"Emmet was thinking about…that time." no one had to ask, they all shrunk back in fear, they could see what time he was speaking of. "Edward, what time?"Bella didn't know. I grinned and said "So Bella, want some sugar?" Edward glared at me. "I thought sugar melted us or something." Bella said. I blinked at her. "It doesn't melt us, unless you like, put it in hot water." I said jokingly. "Really?" She looked surprised. "No!" Edward screamed at me. "Geez Ed-ward. I wouldn't have guessed you to be such a party pooper." I smirked to him, he can't stop Bella from taking the sugar, MAWHAHA. Alice turned to Edward.

"Edward, It won't hurt us. Listen to Emmett." She Smiled at me "And I want sugar." Alice said in a whisper but really we could all hear her.

Edward's POV

THis was going to turn out badly.I knew it. I just from that smile on Emmet's they all seemed to trust they didn't remember what happened last time."come on Nessie, let's get you to bed!you can sleep in Jacob's bedroom!" I said to my beautiful daughter,

"Come on Edward, let her stay!" said Emmett. "no, she's t she's practically asleep already."

I said and led her to "Jacob's bedroom" which was my old bedroom, turned in to the guest bedroom that was most usually used by Jacob.

I layed her in his bed then went back down stairs. Alice and Emmett went into the kitchen to get the Sugar. They came back with 2 buckets of sugar. "We have a lot of sugar" Bella said as she looked at the buckets. If only she knew. MAWHAHA, i heard Emmett think. "EMMETT!" I screamed at him. "What i do?"

Emmett looked at me. "You know." I said, in a low, deadly voice. "Fine" he said "come on, let's start, the dog gets here in the morning!" he handed out a cup of sugar each. I turned mine down. "Come on Edward!" said Rose.

"No." I flat out refused. Bella looked at me with the question in her eyes, "should I be doing this?" I shook my head, but Emmet saw what was going on and said, "Come on Bella! You only live for ever!" he laughed. She looked at me, and I could tell she was curious, so I nodded. She would find out soon enough anyways, but someone had to make sure they didn't go too crazy, and I doubted it was going to be Emmet.

They all started drinking or eating the Sugar. I looked at the empty cups when they were done. "Only a few more minutes" Emmett laughed. I looked at him evilly as I could. "LIGHTEN UP BRO! Bella will be fine! Come on drink the Sugar." Emmett said. I shook my head, "No." Baby. Everyone thought at the same time. "I'M NOT A BABY." I yelled at them. "No one said you were." Bella said. "They thought it Bells." I glared at them. Emmett kept thinking Babybabybaby; if Nessie was up she would do it.

"Fine" I muttered, not to be outdone by my not even one year old daughter. I hastily grabbed a cup of sugar and literally drank it in one gulp. I was going to regret this……

"Hey! I FEEL THE SUGAR RUSH BABY!" Screamed Emmet "me too!" said Jasper, suddenly hyper and making everyone hyper as well "SAME!" Shouted Esme, Carlisle, and Alice. "Do you feel the rush Bella?" asked Alice in her pixie voice. "I think I do!!!" said Bella. She suddenly took off, running fast, even for a vampire, in to the forest. Everyone laughed and followed her out. Oh, I was so going to regret this in the morning.

*the next morning*

Jacob's POV

**I was still in wolf form and everything looked like a tornado as I through the forest that led to the Cullens. Speaking of which, I should be there soon. I changed back to Human, got dressed, and started walking up the steps to the Cullens. I didn't knock anymore, I was practically family. When I walked in Edward and Emmet were yelling at each other.**

**"I told u it was a bad idea!" Edward yelled. "Well it's not my daughter who woke up and walked down stairs!" Emmet yelled back. "BUT IT WAS YOUR IDEA U DUMBASS!" Edward looked furious. Bella was on the couch she looked a bit worried, I looked around for Nessie. "Hi Jacob!" Edward and Emmet both yelled, as if trying to out yell each other. I leaned back, it startled me. "Where's Nessie?" I asked. **

"Jacob…Nessie…she…umm, well" Bella tried to explain something but couldn't. What was wrong?

Was something wrong with Nessie? Was something wrong with the love of my life, the girl who I hope to marry someday? Edward, please don't kill me for thinking that. What happened last night? Why everything around the house is, umm, destroyed?

"Umm, well, you see Jacob, last night, we had sugar." explained Edward "Sugar, in the vampire system is very intoxicating." Carlisle interrupted him" so it would have an.…um…grander effect on vampires than normal people.** It's like a drug" He finished explaining.** He looked kind of pale and worried. "Oh" I said "so you guys got sugar high and wrecked the forest. What does this all have to do with Nessie?" **WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH NESSIE!?! I screamed in my head**

**"She…Um… kind of got in to the sugar last night." Edward said. "And she tore up the forest." "Where is she NOW?" I yelled. "Chill mutt." Rosalie said. "Bella?" Bella turned to me tried to smile, obviously worried for her daughter. "She's in New York. Esme and Jasper went to get her because I'm still a new born and Edward doesn't want to leave me."**

"Oh boy" I said, laying my head on the was a lesson. Never give leeches sugar. As I thought that I swore I heard Edward saying "I knew I was going to regret this…"


End file.
